Panther Princess
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Grimmjow was brought back to life and Adopted by the Potter but who is hedwig really and where did she come from if she was found "Abadoned" on the Potter's door step... Pairing: You decide by vote! Bad Yamamoto and Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by the fic called awakening! Mine will be slightly different with the animagus from and how he remembers his past. Also you will not BELIEVE who Hedwig is going to be! *Cackles evilly*

Aizen and cast: Oh Shit!

Amalthea: HIT IT KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the female version of certain reincarnated Characters *_Cough, Grimmjow/harry, Cough_*, Hedwig's previous form and the relationship that you get to choose! Here are the choices:

**Ichigo**

**Aizen**

**Gin**

**Ulquiorra**

Also please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.1

Amalthea sighed as she laid in her bed after reading the letter that her ADOPTIVE parents had sent her that explained how they found her on their doorstep right after their real little girl had been stillborn, the couple had Blood-adopted her on the spot causing her original looks to take a backseat with her inheritance until her 15th birthday…

Amalthea knew the Potters loved her no matter if she was adopted or not and sighed as she watched the digital clock in the room count down the last two minutes until her 15th birthday, she wondered what she really looked like as the clock hit midnight and overwhelming pain ran through her body as she blacked out. She woke up about an hour later and groaned as she sat on her…hair? Amalthea grabbed her hair and pulled it forward to see her hair had changed to a soft sky blue and was now to her thighs instead of her shoulder blades, she gasped in shock as she stood and hurried to the mirror that was in her tiny room. She looked in and stared in shock because she was no longer shorter than her best female friend Hermione who was 5"5, that wasn't the only change as her eyes had an Asian look to them and were a startling electric blue. She then noticed sky teal eye-shadow on her eyes and her canine teeth were small dainty fangs as her eyes stared back at her, for some reason though…she wasn't scared of her new look because it felt so right to look like this.

Just then she heard her owl return with a sudden thump that she thought was a present from her friends; she turned to her pet and closest friend only to see a young man with chocolate brown hair and eyes staring at her like he had seen a ghost. She got ready to scream as the man shot forward and covered her mouth, he whispered that he wasn't going to hurt her because if he wanted to hurt her he would done so when trapped in that stupid female owl form. He could still see slight fear in her eyes as he removed his hand gently and she asked "Who are you?"

The man had to catch her as she suddenly grabbed her head after he told her his name and she blacked out in his arms, he sighed as he gently lifted her and placed her on the bed as his ten minutes of being human on his charge's birthday were almost up. He sighed again as he smoothed the hair back from Amalthea's face and wished for the hundredth time that he could become human again and remove her from the Dursleys' home, the man the stood and backed away from Amalthea as his body became that of a female snowy owl. "Hedwig" barked softly as she then flew to her cage and settled down for the night, Amalthea lay on the bed peacefully but her owl knew that she wasn't dreaming but remembering her past life.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo sighed as he was being sent to England with some other shingami to investigate the sudden increase of hollows around a school that taught magic and protect a girl his age by the name of Amalthea Potter. The shingami going with him were Toushiro, Momo, Renji, Rukia as well as his friends Chad and Orihime were coming. He was packing in his room when his sisters came in with supper and they sat and talked for a while as he ate and packed, Karin then asked a question that had been bothering her for a while "Ni-san, whatever happen to that guy that was going to try overthrowing the Spirit King?"

Ichigo blinked as he told her he didn't know and asked why she wanted to know, Karin shrugged her shoulders and said she was just curious, Ichigo chuckled at that as he hugged his sisters and told them he would miss them when he was in England. Yuzu and Karin just clung tight to their brother as Yuzu whispered "I don't want you to leave us again…"

Ichigo sighed and told her that he would write as often as he could while he held them tight, his father then interrupted the moment by charging into the room and trying to drop kick Ichigo. Ichigo managed to block and throw him out the window as Yuzu sighed and went to get the first aid kit and Karin snickered at her father's sudden "Trip" outside, Ichigo looked out the window as he heard his dad say "I'm OK! Oww…"

Meanwhile with Amalthea…

Amalthea groaned as she softly swore at the pounding in her head because she also now remembered her past life as Grimmjow Jaggarjaques, she sat up and noticed her owl looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. Remembering the sight she had seen last night, she looked at the owl with wide eyes as she said "Aizen-sama?"

The bird nodded as she barked and flew over to perch on her "Owner's" shoulder, Amalthea reached up and stroked the bird's soft feathers as "Hedwig" cooed and preened Amalthea's hair gently with her beak. Amalthea smiled at the familiar gesture that her pet gave to comfort her, she then sighed as she heard a pounding on her door and the order to make breakfast as usual. Aizen softly cooed as "she" rubbed her head against her charge's cheek while Amalthea stood and got ready to face the music about her new look from her uncle, she wished that she had Pantera with her so she could escape or at least her hollow abilities as she opened the door to her cousin. Dudley shrieked as he yelled to his father that the freak had done something freakish to herself, Vernon came thundering up the steps as she backed into her room in slight fear. The large walrus like man took one look and snarled as he then slammed the door shut and locked the door quickly as he yelled that she wasn't leaving that room for anything, even the bathroom! Aizen fumed at the treatment the young teen was getting and quickly flew off her shoulder to Amalthea's desk, Amalthea followed as Aizen tapped her beak against the ink well and then looked at Amalthea.

Amalthea quickly understood and undid the cap as her pet took a talon and gently dipped it into the ink then began to write…

"_Amalthea… you can use your Reiatsu to escape to Japan, ask for help from the shingami. Tell them that Dumbledore plans to kill you when you graduate by claiming you were going dark and Ron Weasely is supposed to be dosing you with love potions for some reason and promised to help Dumbledore…"_

Amalthea growled at that as she nodded and focused her reiatsu as she acted on instinct, a shadowy black portal then opened in front of her as she quickly grabbed everything she owned and hurried into the portal with Aizen flying beside her. She shivered as they came out in front of a doctor's clinic then followed her owl down the streets to the Urahara shop, she was greeted at sword point causing her stiffen in fear as the man asked why Aizen was with her. She looked into the eyes of the blonde shop keeper and told him what Aizen had told her, the man's eyes went wide at that as he realized who she was now and in her past life. She winced at the calculating look he gave her then he smiled and invited her in as Aizen perched on her shoulder, the blonde looked at the bird and told "Her" to behave while they talked to Amalthea.

Urahara was cautious as he slipped a sleeping drought in to his guest's tea as Aizen rested her body in her "owner's" lap while Amalthea stroked her feathers; Amalthea was then given the tea and sipped at it while she answered the questions that the man asked her. She then felt drowsy and tumbled to the floor as Aizen was captured in a towel and put inside the cage that Amalthea had brought with her, Aizen screeched as she tried to force the door open on the cage to get to her charge while Kisuke had his hands over his ears in pain. It was two hours later that Amalthea woke up in a cell with her constant companion back in human form; she looked around as Aizen noticed her awake and she softly whimpered while curling to a ball. Amalthea hated the small cell as it reminded her of that goddamned cupboard she used to be locked into at night; Aizen saw her panic and quickly hurried across the cell to comfort the teen, she curled up to him as he held the teen gently as she shook in fear and dismay. Soi Fon then came about half an hour later just as Aizen managed to get his charge back to sleep; she pulled them from the cell after waking the teen rudely and brought them before Unohana. Unohana as it turns out took the Captain General position from Yamamoto after the man tried to kill Ichigo and his family.

She looked at the man who they thought betrayed them and then the young girl who was the spitting image of a female Grimmjow; she then dismissed Soi Fon and looked at the two with a gentle smile. Amalthea blinked as she was tired still and a bit shaky from the cell, Unohana looked at the teen that was pale and asked if she was fine. As Amalthea started to say fine, Aizen gave her a soft yet stern look as he told her that she wasn't fine and she shouldn't be saying it because of her so called training by her fucking relatives. Unohana looked shocked at Aizen's choice of words and then asked just what happened to bring the two together, Aizen sighed as he and Amalthea took turns telling Amalthea's story to the kind woman causing Unohana to look at the teen wide-eyed. Unohana sighed as she waved her hand at Aizen and removed the female portion of the spell he was under then asked just what was going on in England to cause so much Hollow activity.

Amalthea explained about the death eaters and Voldemort and how her head master wanted her to the weapon against Voldemort then he was going to kill her while she was weakened, Unohana listened in horror as the teen described everything that had happen to her over the years and knew that they need to take not only Voldemort out but Dumbledore too. Unohana noticed how wiped the teen looked and quickly got someone to take the girl to a guest room so she could lay down then looked at Aizen and they began to talk…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: HIT IT KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the female version of certain reincarnated Characters *_Cough, Grimmjow/harry, Cough_*, Hedwig's previous form and the relationship that you get to choose! Here are the choices:

Ichigo: 1

Aizen: 2

Gin: 2

Ulquiorra: 4

Also please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.2

The next morning…

Amalthea yawned like a kitten as she sat up in the bed she had slept in and rubbed at her eyes when Unohana walked in with Aizen back in the form of a Snowy owl but male this time, she looked at them sleepily as Aizen flew to her shoulder and preened her hair gently. Unohana smiled at the scene of Aizen acting so parental to the former sexta, Amalthea smiled sleepily as she stroked her companion's feathers gently and Unohana asked if she was hungry. Amalthea went to say no but her stomach spoke for herself as Aizen gave her a soft peck on her head and gave her a stern look, she smiled sheepishly and nodded at the kind woman as she thanked her politely.

Unohana smiled as she led them to a small dining room and sat with Amalthea as they served a simple English breakfast, Unohana and Aizen watched as Amalthea had some toast but nothing else as she had a small saucer of bacon and handed a slice to Aizen who gently took it and quickly wolfed it down. Aizen looked at Unohana who looked like she was going to hurt someone, namely Amalthea's relatives, Aizen quickly shook his head and Unohana got the message as Amalthea finished her lightly buttered toast. Amalthea smiled as Unohana urged her to eat a little more and complied as she ate some bacon and two eggs with a small glass of orange juice, Aizen let out a soft bark as he nuzzled Amalthea gently causing a smile.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo had just arrived in soul society and was heading to see Unohana; he arrived and knocked on the office door as she called for him to come in, he walked in and froze at seeing a familiar face despite it being female this time. He snarled at the girl, "What the hell are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

Amalthea growled at the tone in Ichigo's voice as she told him where he could shove his attitude since she was here for their help, Unohana then told Ichigo enough and explained why she was there seeking help. Ichigo looked sheepish as he realized he just insulted the girl they were supposed to be protecting at Hogwarts; he sighed then apologized to Amalthea who gave a small strained smile to him. Just then Aizen flew in and flapped his wings as he perched on Amalthea shoulder, Amalthea relaxed with Aizen on her shoulder and reached to stroke his feathers while he nuzzled the young teen. Ichigo looked at the two with amusement, the deputy shingami then thought of something "Hey if you were "reincarnated" does that mean you still have your Zanpakutou either as a hollow or a shingami?"

Even Aizen was surprised by the question as Amalthea thought about it then shrugged as she told him she didn't know. Ichigo looked at Unohana who was now thinking about the question then she said, "Maybe we can find out if you're willing, Amalthea."

Amalthea looked confused as Ichigo said "Of course! Hat n' Clogs can help!

Aizen then understood and softly cooed as his charge tensed at that and he nuzzled her cheek comfortingly, Unohana noticed and told her that they wouldn't let Urahara go overboard with her again. Amalthea nodded in agreement and Unohana asked Ichigo to retrieve the shopkeeper so they could find out about Amalthea's abilities. Amalthea sighed as Ichigo left and Aizen barked softly as he nuzzled her cheek comfortingly, Amalthea smiled and stroked his feathers as Unohana asked to her to come with her to the examination room. Amalthea looked nervous as she followed the motherly woman and sat on the exam table as Aizen perched on a screen nearby. Unohana smiled gently and asked her to pull her shirt off so she could see how bad the scars were and what she could do to get rid of them. Amalthea stiffened as she had always managed not to change in front of ANYONE including Aizen, she looked at the motherly woman who looked quite stern at the moment and sighed. She pulled off the ragged shirt and Aizen barked in shock and horror at the scars that cover her, Amalthea winced and tears filled her eyes as Unohana looked furious at the scars. Unohana then reined in her anger and quickly began to assess the damage done; she then quickly began to fix the worst of the scars the best she could while Aizen shifted angrily from foot to foot at Amalthea's scars.

Unohana soon finished the best she could and smiled when she heard a knock on the door as Amalthea put her shirt back on, she told them to come in and Kisuke came in with a smile. Amalthea looked at the shopkeeper with a little bit of mistrust but she followed Unohana and him to an outdoor area where Kisuke pulled out a glove and asked her to stand in front of him so he could push her out of her body. Amalthea looked confused at that but did as he asked; he put on the glove then shoved his hand into her chest! She stumbled backwards as her body crumpled to the ground and heard shocked gasps as she looked up and asked what was wrong.

Unohana brought over a hand mirror and passed it to Amalthea who looked into it, she yelped at the bone white panther ears on her head in place of her human ones and she then felt something twitch behind her. She turned and gasped as she had a matching tail then looked at her clothes, her shirt was a black tube top that just covered her breasts enough to be decent while a white vest trimmed in black with a black panther on the back was placed over top. Her pants were skin tight white leather with slash mark designs cut into the fabric to show the creamy skin underneath, her shoes were black and silver combat boots with no toe cap and a small heel to them. She then noticed black fingerless gloves on her hands and sharp claws on her fingertips; Amalthea blinked as she focused on her reiatsu and realized it was that of an Arrancar's still causing her to smile a bit. She also felt a familiar weight at her side and looked to see Pantera attached to her side. Aizen flew to her shoulder as he nuzzled her happily when they saw someone enter the training grounds that they thought had died. Amalthea jaw-dropped as Ulquiorra stopped at seeing her standing there with Aizen on her shoulder, He had confusion in his eyes as he said "Grimmjow? Is that you?"

Amalthea felt her face light up in a blush as she nodded, Ulquiorra then noticed her Kitty features and he raised an eyebrow in questioning amusement. Amalthea sighed and told him it was a long story, he nodded and told her he had time to hear it if she was willing. Ulquiorra patiently waited as she entered her body and then they walked to a nearby tea house where she explained everything to him about her new life. Amalthea was looking into her tea cup as she felt embarrassed. She used to be so strong and confidant but now…she sighed and sipped her tea as Ulquiorra looked at her with a worried look to his eyes. He then reached out and touched her hand softly as he said "if anything, what you have suffered as only made you stronger than what you were before…Grimmjow."

Amalthea looked at him in surprise then thought about what Ulquiorra had just said and she realized he was right and smiled as she thanked him softly. A random shingami then came over to them and told them that Unohana wanted to see them. Amalthea nodded and stepped outside when she yelped as her foot caught the step, Ulquiorra quickly lunged forward and caught her in his arms as he twisted so he would take the brunt of the fall. Amalthea landed on top of him in embarrassment as her lips touched his by accident, she pulled away quickly and apologized quickly for what happened as Ulquiorra stood and brushed himself off. He told her not to worry about it and that they better hurry to the meeting, Amalthea nodded and they quickly made their way to the captain General's office.

Two days later…

Amalthea was nervous as hell because there was a festival and Ulquiorra had asked her to go with him for some reason…She sighed as she looked at the sky blue Yukata with silver clouds on it and fumbled to put it on as Unohana came into check on her. Unohana smiled and asked if she needed help causing Amalthea to blush and nod, Unohana smiled softly and helped her get ready then asked her to sit at the vanity so she could do Amalthea's hair. The teen gently sat down and Unohana did her hair into an elven style like from lord of the rings. Unohana gently did Amalthea's long bangs into small braids and then pulled them backwards as she pinned them to the back of Amalthea's hair. The rest of her hair was pulled into a high Ponytail to hide the ends of the braids and Amalthea couldn't believe how pretty she looked as she gazed into the mirror. She trembled as a knock sounded at the door and went to open it quickly to reveal…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: HIT IT KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the female version of certain reincarnated Characters *_Cough, Grimmjow/harry, Cough_*, Hedwig's previous form and the relationship that you get to choose! Here are the choices:

Ichigo: 2

Aizen: 3

Gin: 2

Ulquiorra: 7

(One Question, Should I include the second highest voted guy in the pairing?)

Also please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.3

Ulquiorra felt like he couldn't breathe when Amalthea opened the door and he saw her in her yukata, Amalthea shifted nervously as she wonder what Ulquiorra was thinking when he suddenly tilted her chin up to him and kissed her lips gently as he whispered "You look amazing..."

Amalthea felt her cheeks turn pink as he pulled away and shyly thanked him for the compliment, he then offered his arm to her and she gently grabbed it as they headed for the festival. Amalthea had never had so much fun in her life as she hugged the stuffed Black Panther Ulquiorra had won her but to her dismay, the festival ended too soon for her liking and her and Ulquiorra were heading back to Barracks of the Fourth division. She paused outside her door and turned to face Ulquiorra as he asked softly "Amalthea...would you allow me to court you?"

Amalthea was shocked at the question but she quickly recovered and nodded shyly up at Ulquiorra who then had a pleased look to his eyes, he gently leaned in and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They reluctantly parted for air after a few minutes and said good night as Amalthea slipped into the room with a blush on her cheeks, she then realized that for the first time in her new life that someone wanted her for her! Not for her money, not for her looks and body and not for her stupid fame that she had gained at someone else's death! She giggled happily as Aizen flew into the room in owl form and landed on her shoulder with a questioning coo, she told him what happened and Aizen looked at her with a little bit of sadness but the sadness soon disappeared to show the happiness for he had for her. Aizen nuzzled her gently as he preened her hair; he then flew to his perch and turned around as his charge/small crush undressed from the yukata and he sighed as he thought "_If only...if only I wasn't in this animal body, then maybe I could also court her_..."

Amalthea soon finished getting into her PJ's and crawled into bed as she would be returning to the human world with the group hired to protect her at Hogwarts tomorrow. She dreamed happily as Aizen watched over her protectively through the night, when she woke up, she realized she was late to get to the gate for the human world. She yelped as Aizen flew into the room and watched in amusement at her panic while racing to get her stuff all packed up; Unohana then came in and chuckled as Amalthea apologized for being late and that she would be ready soon. Unohana then said something that stopped her cold and she groaned at the news "There was a Power Outage last night...so you are not late, Amalthea."

Amalthea looked so embarrassed and scuffed a toe on the floor as Aizen landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her softly; she smiled at the gesture and reached up to stroke his feathers as he ran his beak through her hair. Amalthea then followed Unohana to the dining room where they ate breakfast; they then heard a knock on the door as Soi Fon came in with an unpleasant look on her face and told them that the gate to the human worlds was almost ready to go. Amalthea then went to grab her trunk and Aizen's cage as she then hurried to follow Unohana to the gate; they soon got there and met up with the others who were going which were Gin, Toushiro, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Amalthea ran over to Ulquiorra and gently kissed him happily as he quickly deepened the kiss; they then heard a cough as they heard someone say it was time to go causing Amalthea to blush. Ulquiorra pulled her close and kissed her cheek as the gate opened and they entered the gate so that they could get to the house they would be staying at.

Three days later...

Amalthea was pissed off as Dumbledore was trying to corner her in the house alone and she had already cussed and chewed out the old man to hide her fear of him, Ulquiorra found her in her room looking through her school books and he gently sat beside her. She looked up with tired eyes and smiled at her boyfriend as he asked if she was ok, she gave the somewhat sign with her hand as she sat up and laid her head on his shoulder with a big yawn. Ulquiorra gave her a small smile as he leaned in to kiss her gently when Ronald Weasely barged in and said "Get the hell away from MY woman!"

Amalthea groaned as Ronald stomped over and tried grabbing her wrist to pull her off the bed; Ulquiorra stopped him and then used word puns to tell Ronald that Amalthea would never be his woman. The redhead blinked as he was then thrown out of the room by the seat of his pants and was told to stay out while Ulquiorra cuddled with his girl friend. Amalthea purred as Ulquiorra shut the door and locked it then walked over to the bed where he pulled her into his arms, they snuggled as they enjoyed each other's company until a few hours later when they were woken from a deep sleep by pounding at the door. Ulquiorra did a remarkable impression of a panther as he marched to the door and jerked open to find Dumbledore standing there.

The old man looked at Amalthea and demanded that she come with him to talk about her careless behaviour about her safety, Amalthea flipped him the bird and said "Its summer time meaning you have no power over me unlike during the school year, Headmaster..."

Dumbledore growled as he pulled his wand out only for Ulquiorra to slam the door in his face and then warded the room with a kidou so Dumbledore couldn't harm them. They then waited about half an hour while they made out and cuddled a bit, they were interrupted in the middle of a kiss when Molly Weasely knocked on the door and told them that Supper was ready. Amalthea's stomach growled so they headed for the door and down the stairs for supper. Amalthea giggled at the twins' antics during supper while Ulquiorra's lips twitched in an effort not to smile, the other shingami were talking amidst themselves as Sirius soon came in from feeding Buckbeak. He grinned at seeing his goddaughter and ruffled her hair as he walked past causing her to smile while trying to fix her hair, Sirius then asked "So... Amalthea, what's this I heard about from Ronald that you are cheating on him?"

Amalthea yelled "WHAT?"

Sirius blinked as she started cursing in Spanish and Japanese and then told her godfather "I and Ronald have never been friends nor have we been boyfriend and girlfriend! The one I'm dating is Ulquiorra, not Ronald!"

Sirius blinked in shock at her outburst as Molly sighed and said angrily "Ronald is going to be in major trouble for spreading rumours about you, young lady."

Amalthea thanked Molly as she calmed down and sat down again as Ulquiorra grabbed her hand gently; he squeezed it gently as Amalthea took a deep breath to calm herself down even further and then kissed his cheek in thanks...

Later that night...

Amalthea snuck down with Aizen on her shoulder to the basement training room, the others from Soul Society were already in there and training hard. Amalthea quickly used her badge that Unohana had given her to get out of her body and she decided to sideswipe Ichigo while he was preoccupied with the others. He yelped as he blocked her attack then they all began to spar with Ulquiorra, Rukia, Toushiro and Gin while the others took a break to watch the fight.

The fight soon finished as Ichigo managed to pin Amalthea under him causing her to squeak in dismay and say "I almost had you, Berry!"

Ichigo then snarled "It's NUMBER ONE GUARDIAN, DAMN IT!"

Amalthea grinned as he let her up and then yawned so they all headed back to bed, Aizen cooed as he watched Amalthea slip back under the covers then flew over to lay on the bed next to her as she smiled sleepily and stroked his feathers. Aizen gently preened the long strands of hair draped over her shoulder as he wished once again that he could return to human form permanently. He then settled down and nuzzled her cheek as they drifted into a peaceful sleep...


End file.
